Itsumo: Forever
by angelwings6117
Summary: AU. Eirian Yue, once a somewhat normal spy, finds herself lost in history, riding with men of Legends, but for what purpose? Usagi-centered. Usa(Eirian)Eomer. Prologue & Epilogue contains GW but that's it. Dedicated to Lady Love.


Author's Note: This is a LONG overdue fic dedicated to lady love. xP hope you like it! It has a DASH of GW in it, but it's a DASH, a HINT, a PINCH so don't freak. Also, Usagi has been REBORN so please don't flame me saying how she is OOC. She's a different person according to the different experiences she's gone through (and she doesn't have memories of being "Tsukino Usagi"). Look at Princess Serenity and Usagi, they have core similarities but from an outsider's pov, they seem totally different.

Just some info on the name that I gave "this" Usagi. Yue-lao is the moon in chinese so Usagi's last name will be Yue (besides, it's so much like Yui!). "Eirian" means bright or beautiful in Welsh so Usagi's name in this fic means bright/beautiful moon.

Atalanta – From Greek Mythology. Fast runner who vowed not to marry any man who could not beat her in a race. A man finally did beat her but not through speed, he had the goddess Aphrodite on his side. Fits Haruka (except marrying a man), ne?

Pacifica – From Pacific (as in the ocean) but also means peaceful. How else would we describe Michiru?

Disclaimer: "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon" belongs to the creative, artistic, and talented Naoko Takeuchi and "Lord of the Rings" belongs to the innovative, imaginative and, unfortunately, deceased J.R.R. Tolkein. I claim absolutely no ownership over either. (unfortunately I have no idea who "Gundam Wing" belongs to but I do not claim ownership over that either. Incidentally, the creator is also amazing. xP)

* * *

**Itsumo: Forever**

"I could never forget you."

The woman looked slightly startled by this remark and raised an eyebrow at the former Gundam Pilot's statement.

"I don't believe we've ever met, Mr. Yui."

Heero Yui took her by the chin and raised her face to his. He looked deeply into her eyes and she somehow felt naked and bear. She saw a spark of something in his eyes but it faded too soon.

"No, we haven't." He said as he released her. "Not yet." And with that, he walked out of the interrogation room, leaving her with a chair and her thoughts.

'Those eyes...I've seen them...somewhere...'

* * *

"So, what did you find out?" Asked a bubbly Duo Maxwell who pounced on his former comrade as soon as the door opened.

Heero eyed him steadily before turning around and walking down the hall. "Nothing I didn't know before." He said. Duo sighed and followed after him.

"Come on, you must've gotten _something_ out of her..? Don't tell me she outwitted the PERFECT SOLDIER..." Duo baited. This was a dangerous game to play with Heero, but he was curious. Why did this seemingly fragile blonde massacre thirteen seemingly innocent civilians?

Heero entered a lounge and faced the rest of the Gundam Pilots. Quatre was seated on a dark blue couch, elbows on knees, twiddling his thumbs. His brow was crinkled in worry and his gaze was fixed on the dance of black coffee swirling around in the mug held in his hands. Trowa was leaning impassively with his back against a wall, one leg propped up behind him and arms crossed in front. His head was bowed with eyes half-closed. Wufei sat festering on a dark green couch. His eyes constantly flickered about the room as he sharpened his katana with ferocity. All three turned to Heero as soon as he stepped in.

"What did she say, Yui?" Wufei demanded, jumping to his feet.

Heero looked at all of them intensely before turning around and walking out of the lounge, trailed closely by Duo. The other three pilots glanced at each other wearily before following. They walked into an elevator and made their way from the top floors of the building to the underground levels.

The floor plan of the new Preventers building was, simply put, genius. The holding cells, like the one Heero and Duo had just walked out of, were at the top of the building while the important offices, such as the one they were headed to no, were located underground with gundamiun-enforced walls. Even if the entire building collapsed unto itself, its most important officers would be in good condition, waiting to be dug out of the wreckage with large supplies of stored oxygen to breathe.

The five former-pilots were silent for a few minutes before Duo pressed their new, state-of-the-art emergency stop button and they all began to pelt Heero with questions, minus the ever-stoic Trowa. Finally, Heero shoved Duo out of the way and started the elevator again. A few, tense minutes later, the pilots stepped out onto floor B1 and made their way into Lady Une's office, ignoring her sputtering secretary.

* * *

"She didn't kill them."

Lady Une looked up from her paperwork to the five Gundam Pilots who had managed to enter her office undetected, per usual.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked as she tiredly removed her glasses and wiped them with a pink handkerchief. The press was having a field day with this case and it was causing her a lot of stress.

"She didn't kill them." Heero repeated. He was met by the stupefied stares of Quatre, Duo, and Wufei, as well as the slightly quizzical looks of Lady Une and Trowa.

"How do you know?" Lady Une asked cautiously.

Heero just glared. His word should be enough.

There was an uncomfortable silence where Four Gundam Pilots and one Preventer head glanced awkwardly at each other.

"Do you...do you know her?" Quatre asked tentatively. He was met by Heero's blank stare.

"Yes..." He said as his eyes slightly glazed over. The others exchanged looks again.

"Well, what's her name?" Duo prodded.

"Eirian. Eirian Yue." He said, slowly coming out of his stupor.

"She told you that?" Wufei asked skeptically. She had refused to tell him anything.

"Yes, a long time ago."

This caused an explosion of arguments that was quickly quieted by Lady Une.

"Wait a minute." She said as she made her way to her computer and accessed the Preventer's Database. All of a sudden, the pilots were met by a picture and description of the mysterious "Eirian Yue".

"Eirian Yue, 21 years old, 5'6", 135 lbs., Senior Preventer, Field-agent, status: active, under deep cover for past two years in a rising rebellious group called the 'Bloody Fist'. Next contact date: two months, twenty-four days." She read off.

A heavy silence blanketed the room.

"Kuso!" Duo cursed in the only Japanese he knew. There was a flurry of activity and everyone rushed for Ms. Yue's interrogation room, Heero at the head of the pack.

* * *

Eirian squeezed her eyes shut and tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she struggled for breath. She clawed at the massive hand around her throat that was steadily crushing her windpipe. Her legs dangled in the air and her back was scratched from the rough, concrete wall behind her. With a desperate burst of energy, she kicked at her assailant and was suddenly dropped to the floor with a thud. Rubbing her bruised neck, she observed the massive man before her. 6'8" and very well-muscled, he was currently hunched over his crotch. Eirian contemplated attacking him while he was vulnerable, as he had attacked her, when Heero Yui suddenly burst through the door.

Her assailant had exactly three point two seconds of consciousness to enjoy before the Perfect Soldier descended.

"Tie him up." Heero said with fire in his eyes. "I'll be questioning him later." Wufei and Duo each took an arm and dragged him out of the room, wondering what their Perfect Soldier was so worked up over. Maybe the breach in security? Lady Une turned her attention to the other female in the room.

"Your cover's blown Agent Yue. Want to tell us what happened last night?"

Eirian took a seat in the lone chair of the interrogation room and let out a sigh.

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I took this assignment. I was just to investigate some minor terrorist group involved in smuggling weapons, but that was just a scratch on the surface. As I dug deeper, it got darker. By the time my superiors knew just how dark it was, it was too late. I was in too deep and pulling me out was not an option. I was just nineteen and though I was a senior Preventer because of my first-aid and combat knowledge, I was still a kid...I didn't have enough experience.

"That changed real soon." She suddenly started to tremble and she squeezed her hands into fists for a moment to regain her composure. Finally, she opened her eyes and the color returned to her face.

"To make a long story short, those were not innocent civilians. They were 13 men and women heading a rival organization competing with the Bloody Fist for some buyers of illegal arms. Dore Amol, the head of the Bloody Fist, sent me over to "take care" of them at one of their meetings. He also sent one of his henchmen to make sure the job got done. He'd begun mistrusting me when he found one of the people I was supposed to have killed in the witness protection program. Paul, the man with me, said he left something in the car and doubled back. I headed to the warehouse first only to find that everyone was dead. The police arrived seconds later and naturally assumed that I was responsible. My guess is that Amol already had them killed and framed me."

"How do we know you're not dirty?" Lady Une asked.

Eirian was outraged and about to respond when she was interrupted by the door opening as Heero headed out of the room. He looked back just before exiting.

"I believe you."

* * *

Swish!

Eirian's katana sliced through the air.

flash

The screams of a man being tortured in his cell

flash

A hysterical woman begging for her husband's life

flash

A toddler kneeling next to his mother's dead body, covered in blood

Eirian fell to her knees and her katana clattered to the floor next to her. She braced herself against the practice mat and squeezed her eyes shut as the memories washed over her. A bead of sweat made its way down the tip of her nose and landed on the blue mat. She finally opened her eyes and started to breathe in loud gasps. Picking up her katana and using it for leverage, she heaved herself off the mat and went to get a drink of water.

DNA testing had confirmed that she did not murder those thirteen "innocent civilians" and she was a free woman but had opted to stay, with Heero's "persuasion", at Preventer Headquarters for her own protection. She resumed the job she had before she left on the assignment, but as she lived in the building, her work was almost always done early and she usually came down to the gym to work on fine-tuning her mastery of weapons for the rest of the day.

Eirian despised guns. Ever since her father had been killed after running out of ammo, she had vowed to fight with weapons that would never let her down. She had a dagger around each of her ankles and a blade hidden in the toe of her right combat boot and heel of her left. Two, razor-sharp, Gundamiun fans were attached to the outside of her thighs by straps that went around her legs like a harness, which also allowed her to carry a sai on either side of her hips. To finish it off, she had the sheath of her katana strapped to her back.

Eirian remembered her old sensei, Atalanta, teasing her that she would only ever need so many weapons if she never grew out of her butter-finger phase and kept dropping them, but Atalanta was sympathetic towards her pseudo-phobia of guns and worked her to the point that she could move like she didn't have 20 lbs. of weapons strapped to her body. Thankfully, Eirian also grew out of her firearms-hating phase after many shrink sessions with Atalanta's partner, Pacifica. After getting past all that, Atalanta trained Eirian to handle all kinds of loaded arms but she just couldn't give up her precious instruments.

Eirian put her katana back in its sheath and poured all of the remaining water from her water bottle onto her head. She shook her head around and drops of perspiration and water sprayed in all directions. She took her hair out of its rumpled braid and redid it, tying the end of it with a white ribbon. Forlornly, she took the braid in her hand and remembered when the waist-length braid had once been calf-length. She'd had to cut it for the mission as hair of that length was very unusual and quite conspicuous.

Tiredly, she wiped her brow with a towel and sighed. She needed to get out of this place. Yawning, she stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes.

...and then screamed.

* * *

Heero Yui came out from behind some lifting weights where he had been observing Eirian.

"Good luck."


End file.
